Um Domingo com a família Uchiha Haruno
by UchihaJL
Summary: O que acontece em um domingo com a familia que Sasuke e Sakura formaram? Eu quero Reviews... Viu? O.õ
1. O começo do dia

**Nova fic O.õ**

**Uchiha JL:** Oiew genteeee... Eu criei uma fic que mostrará um domingo vendo oque acontece na rotina da família de Uchiha Sasuke e de Haruno Sakura (Depois de um possível casamento)

**-- Um Domingo com a família Uchiha Haruno. --**

- Acorda "Morzinho"... – Sakura disse virando-se e tocando em Sasuke. – Já são 7 horas.

- Ahn... – Resmungou Sasuke ainda babando.

- Sasuke... – Pediu a garota encostando seus lábios nos dele.

- Sakura pelo alô de Kami-Sama – Implorou Sasuke que logo virou para o lado e apagou.

- Sasuke... – Disse Sakura se sentando. – Já são 7 horas e 1 minuto...

- Sakura... – Disse Sasuke abrindo o olho e olhando fixadamente para a garota de cabelos róseos - Você já olhou pra algum calendário hoje?

- Não Sasuke-Kun – Disse Sakura que fechou os olhos para raciocinar – Por quê?

- Sakura... – Disse Sasuke que se sentou rapidamente – É domingo...

- Sim e o que isso impede de irmos à praia? – Perguntou Sakura olhando Sasuke com uma das sobrancelhas erguida.

- Pr... Pra... Praia? - Perguntou Sasuke deitando de uma vez.

- Sim Sasuke, você prometeu para mim e para as crianças... – Reclamou Sakura se levantando.

Sasuke havia cumprido sua vingança e não se lembrava mais disso, Itachi era passado o presente de Sasuke agora era Sakura e seus dois filhos. Um garoto de 11 anos e uma garota de 7.

Os dois (Sasuke e Sakura) estavam diferentes.

Sasuke estava maior e tinha um cabelo um pouco mais comprido que o normal e tinha músculos, agora já não era tão pálido.

Sakura agora usava cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo e havia adquirido corpo, seus seios eram agora fartos e coxas grossas.

- Quem mais vai? – Perguntou Sasuke se levantando da cama e a arrumando.

- Bem... O Naruto, a Hinata e a filhinha deles. – Disse Sakura com um sorriso no rosto.

- Vá chamar as crianças Sakura – Disse Sasuke irritado.

- O que foi Sasuke-Kun? – Perguntou Sakura irritada.

- Nada não... – Disse Sasuke forçando um sorriso

- Ichiro... - Sasuke ouviu Sakura falar – Acorda garoto...

Ichiro era o filho mais velho de Sasuke, Ichiro era de estatura media, seu cabelo era preto como o de seu pai, sua pele bem branca e seus olhos verdes como os de sua mãe.

- Ahn... – Resmungou Ichiro do mesmo jeito que fez seu pai – O que foi mãe?

- Nós vamos à praia. – Disse Sakura a seu filho.

- Quem vai estar lá – Perguntou Ichiro

- Naruto, Hinata e... – Tentou dizer Sakura.

- A Miyako vai? – Perguntou Ichiro

- Sim - Respondeu a garota revirando os olhos. – Você gosta dessa garota?

- Eu a amo – Afirmou Ichiro.

- Pelo Apocalipse... – Gritou Sakura.

- Mamãe... – Uma voz fina veio de outro cômodo.

Uma garota pequena de cabelos róseos e longos e com olhos negros apareceu na porta.

- Diga Emi... – Sakura disse virando-se para a garota.

- Você disse que não gostava desse tipo de coisa... – Falou Emi baixinho.

- Que tipo de coisa criatura? – Perguntou Ichiro.

- MAMÃE... – E Emi começou a chorar. – Olha ele...

- Emi, me diga logo o que é... – Começou Sakura com raiva – Eu tenho que me arrumar.

- Você que fica falando "Alô Calypso" – Disse Emi soluçando.

- "Alô Calypso"? – Perguntou Sakura intrigada.

Ichiro começou a sorrir desesperadamente.

- O que foi garoto? – Perguntou Sakura ao seu filho.

Emi correu e sentou no colo da mãe.

- A Emi disse que você falou "Alô Calypso" ao invés de Apocalipse. – Disse Ichiro e logo voltou a sorrir.

- Vocês dois, vão se aprontar... – Disse Sakura que logo correu para o quarto.

_**XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-- 2 Horas depois-- XX-xx-XX-xx**_

- Mãe... – Gritaram quase em coro Ichiro e Emi.

-Diz – Resmungou Sakura de dentro do banheiro.

- Você taí a 2 horas – Disse Ichiro

- Quer saber? – Perguntou Sakura que não esperou resposta e resmungou – Vão na frente...

- Tchau... – Disse Sasuke.

_**XX-xx-XX-xx-XX-- Dentro do carro de Sasuke -- XX-xx-XX-xx**_

Ichiro estava com seu MP5 escutando música, sua cabeça estava encostada no vidro e Emi estava quase dormindo.

- Emi – Chamou-a Ichiro – Vamos cantar?

- Vamos... – Respondeu a garota feliz

- Que música a gente canta? – Perguntou o garoto

- Hum... – Disse Emi que ficou com cara pensativa.

- Vamos cantar NXZero, Razões e Emoções... – Sugeriu o garoto feliz.

Assim como com Sasuke ninguém sabia se Ichiro era ou não emo, ele sempre usava roupas escuras, calçava All Star, ouvia musicas de emo e tudo mais... (Nada contra emos, ouviu...)

- DiZeR oQuE eU pOsSo DiSer... – Começou a cantar Ichiro

- PARA DE CANTAR ICHIRO – Gritou Emi irritada...

- Por que? – Perguntou Ichiro. – Agora que tava ficando bom

- Nós vamos cantar uma música a meu gosto agora – Disse a garotinha com convicção

- Qual? – Perguntou Ichiro entediado

- Aquela música do comercial da barbie. – Disse Emi que logo começou a cantar – B... a... R.. b... I... E... bArBiE gIrL...

- Silêncio Emi... – Falou o calmo Ichiro - Vamos ficar calados mesmo...

- A praia... – Ichiro começou a dar gritinhos. – A Miyako... O mar... O céu... O...

- Silêncio – Gritou Emi tapando a boca do irmão.

Ichiro tira a mão de Emi de sua boca

- Aonde você passou essa mão? – Resmungou Ichiro mostrando a língua com nojo.

_**XX-xx-XX-xx-XX--Fim do primeiro capitulo--XX-xx-XX-xx**_

Genteeee eu sei que ficou ruim... Gomem

É por que eu tenho 4 fics (Com essa para terminar)

Mas se vocês gostaram obrigado (Eu sei que não)

Eu só continuo se me deixarem no mínimo 4 Reviews

(Exigente neh?)

"Faça um autor Baka feliz... Deixe um Review"

Se ficar tão ruim assim, depois eu deleto viu? ¬¬

Eu irei por obrigação (E diversão) responder todos os Reviews...


	2. A entrevista

**-- Um Domingo com a família Uchiha Haruno. --**

**:.:.:Parte 2:.:.:**

**Uchiha JL:** Oiew genteeee... Eu percebi que com uma fanfic idiota dessas, eu, nunca ia conseguir 4 Reviews... Entaum por amor as 2 pessoas que me deixaram Reviews eu vou escrever o capitulo dois assim mesmo... ¬¬

Ichiro tira a mão de Emi de sua boca

- Aonde você passou essa mão? – Resmungou Ichiro mostrando a língua com nojo.

- Em lugar nenhum... – Disse Emi sorrindo.

- Argh... – Resmungou Ichiro. – Ta amarga.

- Entaum passa no açúcar... – Respondeu Emi que logo se virou.

Ichiro naum esperou nem o carro parar e pulou dele.

- GAROTO... – Gritou Sasuke – VOLTA AQUI...

- Paie... Se acalma – Disse Emi tocando a cabeça do pai e mexendo com a mão. – Ele é mesmo um impotente...

- Minha filhinha linda – Sussurrou Sasuke ao ouvido de Emi – Você quis dize delinqüente, certo?

- É isso mesmo – Disse Emi com um biquinho de criança.

- Vá brincar neném... – Disse Sasuke sorrindo ao ver a filha correr rapidamente em direção à areia.

_**XX-xx-XX-xx-XX--Em casa--XX-xx-XX-xx**_

- Lá, lá, lá, lá – Cantarolava Sakura que usava um lindo biquíni rosado ( Novidade), seu cabelo continuava no rabo de cavalo e ela usava um batom róseo-claro...

E Sakura foi à garagem.

- CADÊ O CARRO? – Perguntou Sakura num grito letal.

_**XX-xx-XX-xx-XX--Na praia--XX-xx-XX-xx**_

- I... Ichi... Ichiro... Kun – Sorriu Miyako filha de Naruto e Hinata.

Miyako era uma garota que tinha os cabelos loiros e longos, os olhos perolados (Byakugan), a garota se parecia muito com o pai, inclusive tinha nas bochechas as três conhecidas marquinhas que herdara dele. Para sua idade (11 anos) tinha um corpo ate bem definido, ela estava usando um biquíni alaranjado com babadinhos.

- Emi... Emi-Chan – Chamou Miyako a garotinha.

- Oi Miy... – Cumprimentou-a Emi – Quantas vezes eu já te falei, me chame de Emi ou apenas de Ê... Nunca de "Emi-Chan" Okay?

- Ta bom, Ê... – Disse Miyako envergonhada.

- E nossas perguntas secretas do clube das gatotas-chiquéééérrimas de Tókio? - Perguntou a garotinha pulando de alegria.

- Estão aqui Ê... – Miyako afirmou tirando do bolso um papel dobrado.

- Ichi... – Chamou-o Emi.

- Diz Emi... – Disse Ichiro sem graça com a presença da menina que gostava.

- Nós vamos te entrevistar – Disse Emi balançando o papel – Para saber se essas perguntas podem nos fazer ganhar um garoto...

- Emi... ¬¬ - Chamou-a Ichiro – Você num eh muito nova não?

- NUNCA... – Gritou Emi pulando para ficar do tamanho de seu irmão. – Eu sou a capitã...

- Nuss... ¬¬ - Sussurrou Ichiro

- Vamos à entrevista. – Emi chamou Ichiro a se sentar em uma cadeira branca que ficava na frente duma mesa branca (Daquelas de bar que o pessoal leva para praia)

E os três se sentaram, Emi abriu o papel inspirou e expirou e começou a ler...

- Você tem cachorro? – Perguntou Emi

- Ahn... Sim 2 – Disse Ichiro que sabia que sua irmã tinha conhecimento disso.

Miyako pegou o papel de Emi, provavelmente essa era sua vez.

- Você gosta de queijo? – Perguntou Miyako tremendo

- hum... Sim – Respondeu Ichiro sorrindo.

Emi puxou o papel de volta.

- Você gosta de esportes radicais? – Perguntou Emi

- Só de olhar – Respondeu Ichiro – Num gosto de praticar...

Miyako pega novamente o papel...

- Você gosta de fazendas? – Miyako perguntou e olhou nos olhos de Ichiro.

- Eu gosto – Respondeu desviando o olhar. – Meu avô tinha uma... Que foi tomada pelo meu tio.

Emi ia pegar o papel de novo.

- Emi para que vocês querem essas perguntas? – Perguntou Ichiro

- Porque nós temos uma amiga – Começou a garotinha – E ela quer chegar num garoto mas ela precisa chegar nele sem ele perceber.

- Hum... Desse jeito... – Disse Ichiro – Com essas perguntas, ela num vai conseguir ficar nem com um vira-lata.

- Então o que fazemos Ichiro-Kun? – Perguntou Miyako

- Vocês têm que começar num assunto e ir puxando outro – Começou Ichiro – Vocês naum podem mudar de assunto tão rapidamente...

- Ahn... – Emi sorri – Entendi

E Emi cochicha no ouvido de Miyako e as duas balançam a cabeça positivamente.

- Então... – Começou Miyako

- O que você faria se a menina que você gosta estivesse na sua fazenda, comendo queijo e brincando com seu cachorro de esportes radicais? – Completou Emi

- Bem... Ahn... ¬¬ - Naum era dissu que eu tava falandu... Mas, fazer o que neh? – Disse Ichiro.

_**XX—xx—XX—xx—XX—Na casa de Sakura –XX—xx—XX—xx—XX**_

- Vou ter que ir de moto mesmo – Resmungou Sakura

E Sakura pega uma moto que a deixava parecendo uma motoqueira fanática.

Vruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum (Tentativa fracassada de imitar uma moto)

_**XX—xx—XX—xx—XX—Na praia –XX—xx—XX—xx--XX**_

Ichiro estava conversando com sua amiga (Soh issu?) Miyako e eles foram chegando perto, e mais perto e...

_**XX—xx—XX—xx—XX—Fim do Segundo capitulo—XX—xx—XX—xx--XX**_

**Uchiha JL: **Eu soh mau, neh... Hauaihauaihauaihahua...

Eu deixei um gostinho neh...

Gente, essa fic ta meio baseada em coisas que eu vejo no dia-a-dia...

_**Eu dedico esse capitulo à Cahmila, a Manuh, a Stélic, a Jhenny, a Lili, a Rih, a Vity, a Anaa Malfoy Z. e um monte de gente mais...**_

É muita gente mesmo.

Como diria minha Miguxa Anaa Malfoy Z.:

"Faça um autor Baka feliz... Deixe um Review"


End file.
